Matthew, I Love You
by Kasumi Nekozawa
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has read the letter on his desk, each word cutting into his soul like a knife. He acts quick and arrives at the airport before Matthew Williams even arrives. Now, he has to get his act right or he just might lose the only person he ever loved.


**K/N: **Sorry Arthur's reply took so long to upload. I know you won't have time to read this mini-rant, but _please_ read this! Okay, so the guy friend whom I practically blackmailed to write this was super busy with his college project and stuff that he totally forgot about this! He began to write if _after _finishing his project, so he gave it to me a little bit late. Plus, he gave it to me in story and not in letter form! Curse you, Yoru, I'm gonna get you! The only thing that made me happy was that it was written in perfectly so all I had to do was copy-n'-paste it. I didn't bother changing it to letter form anymore since it's such a huge hassle. I'm kinda happy, actually, that despite not being able to discuss the plot of this story together, my two very close guy friends were able to make their separate pieces connect with each other. And that, my friends, is the end of my rant. I take no credit for this story, it was written by a friend. Enjoy~

* * *

The white walls of the airport were strangling the already dry throat of a certain Englishman as he sat silently in the lobby, waiting for the man he loved to march in through the automatic doors. His hands were sweaty and trembling, his knees shaking in anticipation. He knew Matthew wouldn't leave without seeing Francis first, and if his hunch was right, the Frenchman could give him the fifteen minutes he needed to think of some kind of way to make the beautiful Canadian jump back into his arms.

In his breast pocket was Matthew William's letter, something he found carefully placed on top of his laptop. He already knew the contents without opening it, he had read it the night before when Matthew fell asleep trying to finish it. It tore his heart to pieces to know that he had failed as a lover, that he had made his Matthew feel more pain than love. Mostly, it hurt him to know that Matthew saw himself as Alfred's replacement. He chose Matthew _**because **_he wasn't Alfred, not because he was so like the latter.

The doors opened, he stirred back to life. And, like a divine light that could break through even the darkest of hearts, Matthew came walking in.

"Matthew!" he practically yelled, jumping out of his seat and in Matthew's way.

Matthew took a step back, startled at the sudden appearance of the man he was sure wouldn't come. He tried to look unconcerned, despite the happiness that was now bubbling up inside of him. He crossed his arms over his chest, and raised one thin eyebrow at the man before him.

"What?" he said in a cold tone, something Arthur thought he could only hear from Ivan.

Arthur Kirkland took a deep breath, his mind as blank as a sheet of paper. This was the first time he was at a lost for words, the only time he was _**actually **_afraid of losing one of his colonies. He looked into Matthew's amethyst eyes and saw hurt, pain, sorrow. But, something like hope shone in his eyes and Arthur knew he could still get his precious Matthew back.

"I'm sorry," were his first lame words.

Matthew laughed. A hollow, emotionless laugh that echoed through Arthur's body. Arthur couldn't help but sense a hint of sadness in Matthew's laugh. The young man was never really good at hiding his emotions.

"Is that all you have to say, Arthur?" Matthew replied, "Wow! And here I thought you were going to charm me with your sweet lies again. Have you finally lost your touch?"

Arthur dared to smile at him. "I don't really know, love. I've never been this nervous to talk to someone my entire life. You did use to have a strong effect on me when you were young, even until now I guess…" he confessed.

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "If you have nothing else to say, then let me through…" he said harshly, walking past Arthur as if the Brit was never really there at all.

Before the Canadian could take another step farther, Arthur grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. The sudden force made Matthew squeal and drop his suitcase. It landed on the cold tile floor, splitting open and divulging its contents.

"W-W-What's with you? Aren't you finished with me already? Let me go, Arthur! Let me find somebody who really loves me!" Matthew complained, struggling to break free from the older man's surprisingly strong grip. "Arthur, you're hurting me! Let me go! I said let me go! I don't love you anymore!"

"But I still do!" Arthur screamed, ignoring the way passersby stopped and stared at them both. He looked into Matthew's eyes, stared him down until he could feel that the Canadian had finally stopped struggling.

"Wh-Wha-What?" Matthew stammered, a pale blush spreading across his face.

"I still love you. I will always love you, Matthew…" he continued, "You may not see it, but I'm always watching you. I've always been there, Matthew… But, in secret…"

Arthur could feel Matthew get angry. He had struck a nerve again.

"In secret?! Is everything you do in secret?!" the usually mild-mannered Canadian yelled, energy slowly coming back to him. "Do you also meet Alfred in secret, huh? Do you have fun with him in secret then get home drunk? I don't suppose you also fuck him in secret?! Really, Arthur, how could you say these things?!"

"Listen to me, Matthew!" Arthur yelled once more, his hand digging into Matthew's skin. "I love you, I love you, I love you! I can say it all my life and that still wouldn't be enough! Alas, my love, you're young; too young for an old cot like me…"

Matthew could feel the Brit's grip loosen. "Is that… Is that why you wouldn't sleep by my side? You were _**worried **_about me, about our age difference?!"

Arthur nodded solemnly.

Matthew shook his head, ripping his arm from Arthur's grip. "Age doesn't matter when it comes to love, right? Those were _**your **_words, Arthur! The words that made me believe this love could work! Why can't you believe your own words?!"

"It's a different story when it comes to the actual thing, Matthew!" Arthur yelled, "Do you have any idea how many nights I spent resisting the urge to touch you? How many nights I spent staring at you while you sleep? Alfred was kind enough to listen to my senseless ramblings at how much I _**wanted **_you!"

Matthew was taken aback by the older man's sudden confession. The airport suddenly felt very cold and he had to hug himself to feel warm again. He noticed that everyone was staring at them as if they were waiting for his reaction, like they were watching some sort of cheesy soap opera. Matthew shrugged. He didn't care about these people anymore. The fight was between him and Arthur.

"If you want me so bad why don't you just take me?"

Arthur smirked. "I can take you here, right now, in front of all these people if I have to. Will that convince you, love?"

Matthew laughed. "Shut up, Arthur."

Arthur smiled and opened his arms, Matthew gladly fell into them. The Englishman held the young Canadian tight, afraid of letting him go. He did not want to make that mistake again. Matthew was far too precious to him.

"Have you forgiven me, Matthew?"

Arthur could feel Matthew smile against his neck. "Let's go home and find out…"


End file.
